mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Markal
Markal Wielki - nekromanta, bohater kampanijny, jeden z głównych antagonistów Heroes of Might and Magic V. Studiował nekromancję u boku Sandro. Przez wiele lat przebywał u boku królowej Fiony (żony króla Imperium Gryfów Aleksieja i matki jego następcy - Nikolaja) jako jej bliski doradca oraz nadworny mag i astrolog. Z czasem zaczął wywierac niebezpieczny, chociaż bliżej nieokreślony w grze, wpływ na Fionę, który w końcu doprowadził do śmierci królowej. W dniu jej zgonu Godryk (brat Fiony) i Nikolaj (wtedy już król Imperium) wygnali Markala z królestwa. Gdy król Nikolaj zginął w trakcie wojny z demonami, a tron objęła wdowa po nim Izabela, Markal dostrzegł dla siebie nową szansę; zaklął duszę Fiony i wyruszył w stronę miasta Vigil, gdzie miała zatrzymac się Izabela. Przedarł się przez ziemie magów, omijając patrole Amina i Dgum, oraz podziemne tereny mrocznych elfów, i stając u wrót Vigil, natknął się na oddział żołnierzy pod dowództwem rycerza Glena, który dołączył do rebelii przeciwko Izabeli. Nekromanta pokonał ich i uzyskał audiencję u Izabeli. Zaproponował jej przywrócenie do życia króla Nikolaja, co Izabela, mimo początkowych oporów, przyjęła z entuzjazmem. Inaczej zachował się Godryk, który wciąż pogardzał Markalem i jego mroczną magią, jednak przysięga wierności złożona Izabeli zmusiła go do wsparcia nekromanty. Do wskrzeszenia Nikolaja potrzebne były cztery artefakty: amulet nekromancji, kij piekieł, pelerynę cienia śmierci i pierścień nieskruszonych. Wszystkie znajdowały się w placówkach państwa czarodziei - Srebrnych Miastach. Poszukując ich, Markal odkrył znakomitą okazję do zemsty na despotycznym królu Srebrnych Miast - Cyrusie. Odbudował dawne centrum kultu nekromanckiego - Lorekeep - i zajął wyżej wspomniane miasta, dokonując ogromnych zniszczeń w Srebrnych Miastach i zbierając hordy martwiaków. W wymiarze pierścienia nieskruszonych zginął z jego ręki sam Cyrus. Po powrocie do Imperium on i Izabela stanęli w obliczu buntu Godryka, który odmówił oddania amuletu i obwarował się w mieście czarodziejów Hikm, został jednak szybko pokonany i uwięziony na rozkaz królowej, chociaż Markal sugerował karę śmierci. Po tym wszystkim oboje podjęli podróż do mauzoleum, gdzie spoczywał zabity mąż Izabeli. W trakcie drogi do grobowca wyszli cało z napaści lorda demonów imieniem Veyer. Rytuał wskrzeszenia został wykonany, jednak nie tak, jak tego oczekiwała Izabela. Markal zmienił Nikolaja w groźnego ożywieńca, który próbował zabic swą dawną małżonkę. Izabela pogrążyła się w obłędzie, a nekromanta objął faktyczne rządy w państwie. Najechał ziemie Irollan - państwa elfów. Po licznych sukcesach (w tym m. in. chwilowym opanowaniu stolicy Irollan - Syris Thalla) musiał zetrzec się z triumwiratem, w skład którego weszli oswobodzony Godryk, elficki przywódca Findan i syn Cyrusa - Zehir. Utracił kontrolę nad podbitymi Srebrnymi Miastami i został zabity przez trójkę bohaterów. Na zakończenie pojedynczego scenariusza "Temptation" (dostępnym wyłącznie w dodatku do H5: Kuźni Przeznaczenia) Markal zwabił Zehira w pułapkę. Gdy ten zstąpił do wymiaru pierścienia nieskruszonych, by wskrzesic zamordowanego ojca, został zaskoczony przez nekromantę. Markal i tym razem poniósł jednak porażkę. Gracz może pokierowac Markalem jako bohaterem we wszystkich pięciu misjach kampanii "Nekromanta": "Pokusa", "Atak", "Inwazja", "Królobójstwo" i "Władca Heresh". Jako wrogi gracz sterowany przez komputer pojawia się w misji "Triumwirat" (kampania "Mag") oraz w scenariuszu "Temptation" (por. akapit wyżej). Oficjalna biografia Markala brzmi tak: Zagorzały uczeą pochłaniający wiedzę, jaką oferuje nekromancja, Markal wzniósł się na nieosiągalne dla innych żyjących wyżyny sztuki wskrzeszania. Niegdyś nadworny astrolog i ulubiony doradca królowej Fiony z Imperium Gryfów, Markal zorganizował potężną (lecz tajną) bazę wypadową kultystów na terenach Świętego Imperium. Przywódcy religijni Kościoła Światła zaniepokoili się jednak szybko jego działalnością i stali się podejrzliwi. Gdy królowa Fiona zmarła, jej protegowanego wygnano w odległe zakątki Imperium. Zorientowawszy się, że po otrzymaniu Pocałunku Pajęczej Bogini nie może już swobodnie przemieszczać się po krainach ludzi, Markal zdecydował się szerzyć ideologię Heresha poprzez środki dyplomatyczne oraz, rzecz jasna, bezpośredniego przymusu. Kategoria:Kluczowe postacie fabuły Kategoria:Nekromanci (Heroes of Might and Magic V)